


Oral Fixation

by Moreena



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Flexibility, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreena/pseuds/Moreena
Summary: Quatre asked Trowa for something, and Trowa is more than happy to allow his lover to indulge.





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> My birthday was April 9. This is pure indulgent smut for myself. AKA I wrote myself a birthday fic. I'm shameless and regret nothing!!!!!!!!

Carefully, he settled himself into the plush chair on the side of the bedroom, watching the shadows on the edges of the room. The lamp cast an immediate glow on the bed and the area where he was sitting, but the rest of the room bathed in a muted darkness. Curling one leg underneath himself, he readjusted his wine glass and took a small sip, letting the liquid slowly slide over his palette before he swallowed, savoring the sweetness of black cherry and raspberry. It was a sweet wine, yes, but it had gone amazingly well with the braised pork tenderloin Trowa had made them for dinner earlier. They’d each had a glass with dinner, and now Quatre was indulging in a second glass as he observed the display before him.

Trowa sat on the floor in the open area between their bed and the chair the blonde man resided in currently. What made it so breathtaking was the fact that Trowa was as naked as he could be, and he was going through a stretching routine, carefully limbering up his entire body. Sipping another mouthful, Quatre’s ocean blue eyes didn’t miss a moment. Now, Trowa was leaning forward, his legs open in a perfect split. He was pressing his chest towards the floor, making sure his thighs were nicely warm.

“Helping hand?” Trowa asked prettily, looking over his shoulder, his shock of brown hair hiding his eye from view.

“If I must,” Quatre replied with a sigh. “I just got comfortable,” he continued, scooting himself forward a bit, reaching out with a bare foot to press at the middle of Trowa’s back.

Trowa’s skin was warm from the heat of the apartment, and the exertion he was putting himself through. Quatre knew his foot was cold, but Trowa didn’t even flinch when his feet icicles connected. So, he pushed gently. Helped push Trowa’s upper body closer to the floor to really enhance the stretch. The way his muscles moved in the ambient light made Quatre swallow reflexively, and the wine sloshed in the glass slightly. Still, it was exciting to be together like this, knowing why Trowa was doing this. That he was more than willing to indulge in Quatre’s desires, and would do all of this, just for him? That knowledge had him half hard in his jeans. Trowa scooted forward a bit and Quatre removed his foot, settling back into the chair. 

Trowa ran through a few more stretches before he stood up, indicating that he was done. He turned to face the chair Quatre sat in, and leaned down to kiss the blonde, his lips soft and pliant, while Quatre’s were demanding and harsh. Quatre practically ate his lips, nibbling at them and forcing his tongue into Trowa’s mouth in a parody of things to come. Trowa pulled away first, his face flushed with desire, lips swollen from Quatre’s attentions.

“I’m going to get on the bed now,” Trowa managed to exhale.

With that, he turned away, offering Quatre the enticing view of his bare ass swaying and jiggling slightly as he walked to the bed. Quatre was mesmerized, watching the way his body moved. He was caught up in knowing the strength inside those muscles, and knowing that strength was going to cave under him tonight. Trowa crawled onto the bed and settled onto his back, throwing his lover an expectant look. Quatre rose from the chair, nowhere near as graceful as Trowa. But, he didn’t spill any of his wine, so he was proud of himself for that. He set the glass down on one of the dressers to be forgotten about until morning, slowly advancing on the bed.

“I’m so thrilled for this Trowa,” Quatre breathed out, his voice laced with arousal, husky with desire as his eyes roamed over Trowa’s naked body on dark blue sheets.

“I can’t wait either,” Trowa admitted, reaching under one of the pillows to grab the well-used bottle of lube, dropping it by his side.

“Let’s get started then,” Quatre purred.

He kept his jeans on, fearing that temptation of being naked and in such close proximity of Trowa’s face with his anatomy. Slowly, nimble fingers worked at the elaborate headboard. They’d had it specially made, for these kinds of things. The headboard was heavy wood, wrapped in thick black leather. There were hidden chains that stayed tucked safely behind the headboard, anchored into the wood with eyelets, and the chains could be tugged up when needed. Quatre’s favorite feature was a bit of an inside joke with himself and Trowa. The chains were all attached to leather cuffs. But, the cuffs themselves were worked right into the headboard. They closed up around specific spots in the headboard, so it appeared to be completely flush. He carefully worked the cuffs in the middle of the bed open and dragged the chains out a little. Trowa scooted down on the bed so he’d have less slack, and Quatre’s fingers worked gently, slipping Trowa’s wrists into the cuffs and buckling them shut.

Both men were quiet, the anticipation filling in the void when the clink of metal, or the creaky rasp of butter-soft leather didn’t quite make up the gap in conversation. The cuffs were so worn in, there wasn’t much risk of bruising or chaffing. When they’d arrived, Trowa had taken weeks to work them in, by conditioning the leather with a homemade oil concoction he’d made himself. He would sit watching tv at night on the couch with Quatre, each cuff in his hands as he slowly curled it, then opened it, flexing the leather so it was more pliable than stiff. When they’d finally used the cuffs, Quatre had faint red marks on his wrists from his own struggles, and nothing more. He’d also vehemently deny that any time he caught the whiff of lemon oil, or fresh lemons that he’d get instantly hard as memories washed over him.

“Not too tight?” He checked in with Trowa, keeping his voice low.

It was like the act of tying him up was a sort of ritual, and each step forward brought the energy higher and higher, and Quatre was loathe to speak too loud, so he wouldn’t crack the spell.

“They’re fine,” Trowa assured him with a ghost of a smile.

Now was the harder part. This was why Trowa had been stretching. Quatre slid to the edge of the bed and fumbled underneath it for a moment, before he came out triumphantly with a foam wedge covered in fabric. Trowa lifted his hips up and Quatre carefully worked the wedge under him, canting his legs and ass towards the ceiling. Trowa was covered in a light sheen of sweet, and his body was vibrating with anticipatory energy. Leaning down, Quatre kissed him briefly and pulled away, moving towards one side of the bed. He fumbled open the next cuff, tugging it out and into place. Trowa promptly lifted his leg, and Quatre fastened the leather around his ankle. He moved to the other side of the bed and repeated the action. When he was finished, he stood at the foot of the bed, drinking it all in.

Trowa lay back on the bed, his head and neck up on pillows. He almost sort of looked like a frog, with his hands bound above his head, and his legs up and out, his body practically folded in half. His cock and ass were exposed to all of Quatre’s voracious viewing pleasures. He fumbled for his phone in the pocket of his jeans and took several pictures. Trowa’s cheeks flushed at being in such a compromising position, and having it saved for whatever reasons Quatre was doing. Quatre set the phone down next to his abandoned wine glass, and shucked his jeans, leaving them in a pile on the floor. Crawling onto the bed, all Trowa could do was watch and stare, the prey trussed up and spread out for the predator to feast on.

“Thank you for this meal,” Quatre breathed out, his breath tickling at the base of Trowa’s cock.

His cock twitched in response, and Quatre let his tongue sneak out to lick a wet stripe across it, watching Trowa’s body jerk slightly in his bonds. With a devious smirk that would put Duo to shame, Quatre tore his gaze from Trowa’s face and set about making his taller lover squirm. He’d been dying to get his mouth on Trowa. While it wasn’t uncommon for Quatre to suck his lover’s cock, sometimes he craved more. He wanted to use his oral skills for more than the boardroom or on a cock. He’d only had to cajole a little, and Trowa was in.

He kissed at the underside of Trowa’s thighs, right below his ass. He licked hot swipes of flesh with his tongue, leaving the skin glistening with saliva. He savored each bit of salty flesh he tasted like his wine from earlier. Trowa’s skin was nuanced with things. Salt from his sweat, a touch of muskiness from his natural odor. A muted hint of spices from the soap he’d used earlier to wash up. It was a heady mixture that made Quatre’s head swim, and he bit down hard on Trowa’s left inner thigh, teeth worrying at the same spot, as he nibbled and sucked. When he withdrew his mouth, there was a red hickey already forming. He repeated the actions on the other thigh, his mouth moving where it wanted to. He ignored Trowa’s cock, choosing his ass and thighs to lavish his attentions.

It seemed to take forever, and for no time at all to pass before Trowa was moaning in his bonds, begging ever so prettily for Quatre to do what he’d wanted. But, Quatre indulged himself in a rare moment of sadism and refused. He wanted Trowa to explicitly state what he wanted. Full on, with nothing hindering his voice or his desires. The longer Trowa danced around what he wanted, the more Quatre left marks along his thighs and ass.

“Quatre… Quat please. Put your mouth on me…” Trowa groaned out, his voice slightly hoarse from moaning and crying out when he’d been bitten.

“My mouth is on you,” Quatre purred out in response, sucking a small hickey just below the bend in Trowa’s knee.

Trowa cried out and thrashed his head, his hands tugging at the chains that bound him, fingers clenching in the empty air. All he wanted was to grab Quatre by the hair and direct his mouth where he wanted him the most. He didn’t want to say what he wanted, so Quatre continued to torture him. Now that he knew Trowa was on the verge of breaking, Quatre lavished a bit of attention on his bound lover’s cock and balls. He licked along the length of him. Sucked one of his balls into his mouth and simply held it there, humming softly around it. He pressed the tip of his tongue at that spot just below Trowa’s balls, before his ass. Stimulating and teasing his prostate from the outside. Trowa cracked.

“Quatre please… Fuck me with your tongue,” he cried out, tears of want and frustration prickling at the corners of his eyes.

Quatre acquiesced. He went from licking Trowa’s balls, down along his flesh to his puckered hole. He dove in, giving long licks of his tongue, feeling the muscle quiver and twitch under his ministrations. Allowing Trowa’s hole to relax, he worked at it, coaxing it to relax. And when it had relaxed enough, he pressed his tongue inside, licking against Trowa’s inner walls. He carefully and slowly began to fuck Trowa’s hole. He let out a low moan, his lips pressed to Trowa’s skin. Trowa was above him, nearly screaming out in pleasure as Quatre fucked him with his tongue. Trowa knew he had oral skills, but this was beyond his wildest imaginations.

He took his time, giving it to him slowly, then speeding up. Working Trowa towards the edge of orgasm then bringing him back down. His body loosened up, and Quatre wanted to go deeper. Pulling back, he used his thumbs to spread open Trowa’s hole, stretching him as wide as he could. Then, he dove back in with gusto, wringing more cries from his lover. Quatre thrust his tongue in deeper, closing his eyes to relish every sensation he was experiencing. With sharp, long thrusts, Quatre fucked Trowa with his tongue, pushing as deep as he could get. Using a finger from one of his hands, he pressed at Trowa’s prostate from the outside, ruthlessly assaulting Trowa’s senses from inside and out.

He came with a cry that wrecked his throat. It was harsh and deep, his body shuddering as much as he could bound up. His head thrashed from side to side, and he yanked on his wrists, eyes rolling back in his head as he came without his cock even being touched. He spilled onto his stomach, and he sobbed in over-stimulation as Quatre kept fucking him with his tongue.

“N-no no more!” He managed to croak out, shifting his hips in an attempt to get away from the touches.

Quatre gave him a lewd grin and pulled away with a single last longing lick across his hole. Wiping the saliva off his chin, he rose to his knees, fumbling for the bottle of lube on the bed. When he found it, he spread some across his cock, stroking his length a few times to ensure that he was coated with lubricant. Pushing the tip of his cock against Trowa’s hole, he started to enter. His lover wasn’t gaping loose, but he was loose enough that Quatre didn’t bother with stretching him out with his fingers. He rocked in and out, working his shaft inside Trowa’s body until his hips met the flesh of Trowa’s ass. He was so deep he didn’t even have to try to hit Trowa’s prostate.

Trowa howled out in pure pleasure, closing his eyes as he felt Quatre fuck into him. Honestly, Quatre wasn’t going to last. Trowa’s body was lax, and he could feel the fine tremble of his lover’s muscles. He had to be getting tired from being trussed up in such a manner. Quatre fucked into his lover with short, angled thrusts. Brushing his cock against Trowa’s prostate. With his lover’s body so open, he didn’t have to try and hold the angle, so he was able to reach out and just fist Trowa’s cock with his hand as he fucked him. Neither of them lasted long when Quatre took hold of his lover’s cock. They both came with loud cries, Quatre spilling himself inside Trowa’s waiting hole, while Trowa spent himself on his stomach again. They remained in place, Quatre balls deep inside his lover as they caught their breath.

When he’d finally regained control of his limbs, he carefully withdrew his cock from Trowa’s body, watching as a small trickle of come spilled out of Trowa’s hole. With gentle hands, he unbuckled one of Trowa’s ankles, letting the leg come down a bit. He knelt on the bed between the brunette’s legs, fingers gently massaging his thighs and calves, working blood flow back into the limb. Then he lovingly placed the leg back onto the bed, repeating the actions with the other leg.

“Stay here. I’ll go run a bath,” Quatre said, slipping off the bed. 

He went into the bathroom and started filling the tub with extra hot water. He added in a heaping scoop of Epsom salts, and a bit of eucalyptus oil to the water. The bath would be perfect for Trowa’s aching muscles. He went back out and finally untied Trowa’s wrists. Trowa sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed. Quatre got on one side of him and Trowa stood up, leaning heavily on the blonde as they shuffled into the bathroom. Trowa got in first with Quatre’s help, sinking into the tub with a grateful moan. Turning off the taps, Quatre climbed in as well, kneeling and facing his lover. He was gentle as he took a cloth and soaped it up, washing him and massaging at his arms and legs, working the tension out of his muscles. He wasn’t as good as Trowa, but he could manage well enough.

“Feels good,” Trowa admitted, leaning his head back against the tub, eyes drifting closed.

“I’m glad. Thank you for letting me have my way with you…” Quatre responded with a slight flush to his cheeks.

“Babe, any time you want to use that tongue on me, just ask and I’ll let you have your wicked way with me,” Trowa promised, leaning forward to kiss Quatre soundly on the lips, a tired hand coming up to cup Quatre’s cheek as he did.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://moonsandrock.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [My Gundam Tumblr](http://weiclown.tumblr.com/)


End file.
